Watch Me Burn
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: Something a friend asked me to write! I swear this will be the last of my angsty stories. I have a Lengthy multi chapter fic in mind so stay tuned. Please R&R As always, they help me keep writing :3


"…Just get out"

The voice she had come to know so well was shaking with so much anger and hurt that even the Pulsian woman winced. It had been an all out war for the last two hours in their home. Tables were flipped over; glass shattered, bruises and cuts that went far deeper than just the skin were all that was left of the two women. The voice dripped with the pain she was feeling after this rather violent encounter. The taller of the two stood there limply, nodding. She turned and walked away. Out of the home to crash at a place she knew would always be hers. It was over, wouldn't come back. She knew Lightning all to well, and this was the final string cut. So Fang headed to a place she would always know to be her home. Oerba. When she arrived there it was peaceful. It was the dead of night when she found her old bed In the abandoned Orphanage. Thoughts of the settlement a few hours away faded as she drifted into a coma like sleep.

Her dreams seemed to be peaceful; she floated in blackness… She couldn't see herself, or anything around her. She just floated there as she peacefully rested in silence. Fang always was able to take breakups with ease; it came with who she was. The naturally independent huntress that could take on the world alone and survive. The woman who would tear down the sky to save those she loved. With Fang there was no 'may happens' no. There were only 'will happen' with Fang. In the silence of the blackness around her, noise faintly began to ring in her ears. The words exchanged the wounds she had suffered and created. All of which had started because she was a drifting sort of person. Fang hated to be rooted to one place for to long, Oerba was an exception… Her home was ever changing with its communal lifestyle.

In the Cocoon made settlement, Lightning stared at what had been wrought from their fight. She righted a table and began to pick up the pieces of glass that had shattered in her angry outburst. The unfortunate thing about Lightning and Fang was that they both had too much pride to admit they were wrong. As she finished cleaning the once war-zone of a living room, the soldier sat down on the couch and finally allowed herself to let the gravity of their exchange hit her. Something foreign happened then, she felt something rolling down her cheek… She wasn't crying… was she? No. Soldiers did not cry, not now, not ever. She knew where Fang had probably headed to. The place she referred to in their exchange as the only place she would call home. Lightning thought about it, it made sense now that she had calmed down a bit… Fang had grown up there and spent most of her life there… It would be home to her and would be the only place she would call her home.

"_..What do you mean?"_

"Oerba is my home. My only home."

"…So this place isnt good enough for you?"

"No… It's not that. It just isnt my home."

"…Just shut up Fang"

Her eyes closed it hurt to realize what had happened… Maybe it was just a bad dream. Maybe it was all just in her head and it would go away within a few hours. She felt tired, her body ached deeply, and it was as if she had run across Gran Pulse one hundred times in the last two hours. Every part of her seemed heavy and so, she lay there, and stared at the white ceiling above her, saying a prayer to whatever non existent god came into her mind as she listened to the gentle hum of crickets outside of her home. The strawberry blonde remained silent as her sister and brother-in-law returned from wherever they were… Probably coming home from Lebreau's bar from the looks of it. Her sister gave her a concerned glance. Obviously she knew something had happened while they had gone. The dead giveaway was Fang wasn't there to greet them, the wedded couple had known for a while the two women were going through a rough patch.

Finally she let sleep overtake her and she to drifted in dreams of blackness, however instead of feeling nothing, she felt that deep seeded ache except it was all focused in her heart. As if with every beat the organ caused her more and more pain. The pain spread to her lungs like wildfire, making every breath she took burn, the pain spread to her head as it reeled and span. She didn't understand why she felt like she was burning from the inside out. Why she felt like there was a huge slice through her body, and why she felt like a part of her had just gone missing. She was a soldier, she lived without Fang before. She could do It again. Sapphire eyes took in the inky dark when in the distance there was a faint purple glow… A familiar scent and warmth emanating from it. Instinctively she moved towards it, towards a small crystal dragon. The warmth was gone, it was ice cold as the tiny crystal creature roared, and its iridescent purple scales glimmering as it released a pea sized jet of flame. She reached out to hold the creature and as her fingers touched the scales, it shattered in an echoing agonized screech.

She was in the dark again, the agonized cries of the tiny crystalline creature echoing around her. As if it was trying to demonstrate to her what her counterpart was feeling at this moment. However she seemed unconvinced with that. Fang was able to move on faster than any other person shed ever met in her life. However she had never seen Fang as gentle as she had seen her, when they were together. Fang was a feral woman; she had her tough moments yet… She was sweetly feral, there was softness to her that only Lightning had seen. None of Fang's past… Relationships had the kind of softness that their own relationship possessed. It was as if Fang cut her feral act and acted as the woman behind the mask. She sat there in the blackness and finally let the grief hit her. She cried for the first time since she had lost her parents.

The next morning Fang found herself half on her bed, half off it was a slightly uncomfortable position to wake up in, but she really didn't care. She stretched, and reached for her lance, Kain's lance before exiting her former home and going out to greet the new day being warmed by the Pulsian sun. She smirked a bit before walking through her old home, and exiting into the wilds of her home. She'd need to catch something for her meal for the day so, she decided to go fishing. There was a very good fishing hole a mile or so away from Oerba and so that's where the huntress decided to go and get her breakfast. Fortunately ever since their L'Cie group had been through her home, and cleared the Cie'th away as well as an assortment of other critters, the Chocobos had returned. So, without further adieu she hopped onto the back of one of the large Pulsian Birds.

Inside she felt like she was on fire, every part of her burned. It was like someone took the Pulsian sun and shoved it inside of her body, which was frying with every moment that passed. Her eyes looked out to the wilds sprawled in front of her, she smiled… weakly. She knew she was a wreck after that fight, it was as if Fang had given her all.. Everything she had to the woman, and because of a flaw, a single thing that Fang didn't feel right with, it all went to shit. She could see why the soldier would be offended… it made sense that Light felt offended with what she had said. However she was the one to blame for the fight starting, she was the root cause of the collapse of what was once the happiest and most valuable thing Fang had to her name. She loved Lightning even still, it was the most honest and genuine feeling she ever had for another person. Past relationships had been about a good fuck whenever she wanted it.. But Light.. Light held her heart and her soul in her hands. Light dragged out the honest emotions that she the tough huntress Fang, could even feel.

And so as she and the Chocobo arrived at the pond she lifted herself off of the Chocobo and smiled at it as it clacked its beak happily and settled down for a nap beside her. She chuckled at the yellow bird's antics and set to walking around the edges of the pond. It was still teeming with fish and she grinned, it was her lucky morning as she drew her lance out in front of her. Yet as she aimed to catch her breakfast.. Something stopped her. For some reason the great huntress Oerba Yun Fang could not kill her prey.. What a disgrace to her clan this was. She dug the spear into the ground and leaned on it, finally she let her emotions go. Silently she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Silently she finally let the burning grief take over, finally the lithe dragoon shattered. In fact she was shattered so much so that she didn't hear or even see another person approach. Not that it mattered, not to Fang at least. Whoever it was they were going to get their butt kicked for even being in a ten foot radius. Yet still she felt the figure close in, and a pair of arms were wrapped tightly about her waist as she felt an all to familiar weight on her back again.

Silently the soldier held the Pulsian huntress. Silently they communicated, Fang's single echoing desperate cry for Light to not leave, and Light telling her its better off this way. Fang knew she was Lying, Fang knew she was trying to play tough soldier woman again. So finally the huntress turned, not caring that Lightning witnessed her in a state of tearstained grief. Brash and impulsive were words that described Fang to a tee, and it was both of those words that came to mind when Fang pulled Lightning into a single claiming, and far deeper kiss than Lightning could have ever seen coming. It was as if with this single searing touch she was branded, she was marked, Fang's and Fang's alone. Not that she cared, but what she did care about was the fact that she was standing here as Fang burned from the inside out.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"Im fine"

The two of them then sat in the grass. Side by side in an oddly comfortable silence.

_I love the way you lie_


End file.
